


Wanna Dance?

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Appreciation, F/M, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Prompt Fill, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: Cisco decides to stay late in the lab one night. Iris decides to bring him some dinner. Some cute shit ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "wanna dance?" + irisco. previously posted on tumblr @polybarry.

It’s late one night when Cisco is training with his powers, using the newly upgraded room that could take his vibrations. He isn’t planning on joining Barry on the field as Vibe anytime soon, but he figures that he should be prepared, be more in control of his abilities in case they’re ever in big trouble.

And he’s been working hard all day. He trains with Barry and Wally as they use their speed to dodge his vibration blasts. He also gets some basic defense fighting in with them, which isn’t as fun since it’s basically exercise. But he gets through it, sweating and panting heavily by the time it’s time to go home. 

However, he doesn’t leave with the rest of his team. “I’ll catch up with you guys later,” he tells him, and they leave after saying goodnight. 

Cisco decides to train some more, a bit more determined. He knows he isn’t going to figure out every single one of his abilities in one day, but still. Plus, he apparently has some gym time to catch up with. He thinks maybe he should join Wally–although that kid likes his jogs at the crack of dawn. 

He’s getting some time with the punching bag, shooting his blasts repeatedly when there’s a brief beep to indicate the intercoms are on. Who in the world…?

“Cisco Ramon, please report to the Cortex,” Iris’s voice echos through. “Cisco Ramon, please report your cute butt to the Cortex–I have food,” she repeats, and Cisco can picture the grin she must have on her face. 

Unable to stop himself from smiling, Cisco wipes the sweat off her face with a towel before he makes his way to Iris, who looks as stunning as always, even when it’s late at night. “’Sup, Iris?” he greets, fanning himself by flapping his tank top against his skin. “What’re you doing here?” 

Iris grins at him as she holds up a brown paper bag. “Like I said, I have food,” she tells him, setting the bag down to open it, pulling out Chinese food containers. “When Barry and Wally told me that you were staying behind, I thought that a hardworking guy like you could use something to re-energize yourself.” 

“You’re an angel,” Cisco says, a flutter in his chest. The two of them always got along, but he never thought she’d think of getting dinner for him. 

They set up at one of the workstations, taking out food and sharing containers of noodles, rice, egg rolls, and orange chicken. 

“You really didn’t have to do this, Iris,” Cisco says, even as he’s chowing down on his noodles. He didn’t even realize how hungry he’s been. “I mean–you even went to my favorite Chinese restaurant?” 

Iris gives him a look. “How’d you know I went there?” she asks before taking a bite of a chicken egg roll. 

“I vibe’d it,” he simply says, before he starts to grin. “Kidding. I just know from the quality of their food.”   


Iris rolls her eyes, but she has a rather fond smile. “Well, you’re welcome. I know you’ve been working really hard, so I thought…” 

“Barry and Wally, too,” Cisco tells her.  


“I know. I just…I don’t think…they know it? Like, _really_ know it.”   


At this, Cisco starts to eat a little slower as he listens. He knows what she’s implying, but he shrugs his shoulders. “It’s alright. Not a lot of people recognized the work I did when this place was open. It happens. I’m just the engineer, after all.” 

“But that’s it, Cisco,” Iris says, placing a hand on his arm. The touch is soft and warm and it has Cisco look at her. “You’re the _engineer_. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have…all of this. If it weren’t for you, Barry wouldn’t have his Flash suit. Or Wally. Or even Jesse. You’re _extremely_ talented, Cisco, and I wish we could do more to show our appreciation for you. Honestly, you’re badass.” 

Cisco chuckles, setting his food down so that he could face the beautiful woman. He takes her hand in his, their fingers intertwining. “Thank you, Iris,” he starts to say. “But you guys being my best friends is all I could ever ask for.” He pauses for a moment as they stare into each other’s eyes, smiling in the comfortable silence between them.

“Although…” he speaks up, getting up from his chair and pressing a few buttons on the computer in front of him. “There is one thing I wanna ask.” Some calming, rather romantic music starts to flow sweetly through the speakers of the Cortex, and Cisco reaches a hand out towards Iris. “Wanna dance?”   


Iris starts to smile wide, giggling softly as she takes his hand happily and gets up. “Of course,” she tells him, and Cisco has that flutter in his chest again.

They make their way to the middle of the Cortex, arms wrapped one another, swaying slowly to the music. It’s nice. Content. Perfect. 

“I hope you don’t mind my body odor,” Cisco says, laughing a bit.   


Iris laughs along with him. “It’s okay, the sight of you in a tank top and sweats make it better,” she says. “You are very handsome, you know that?”

Cisco only grins at this, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Wait till you see this outfit on your floor in the morning.” 

Iris lets out another laugh, leaning to kiss his cheek. “Well aren’t you smooth, Mr. Ramon? I wouldn’t mind seeing that, either.” 

They continue to dance, bodies close, exchanging soft kisses and ridiculous pickup lines before they decide to leave together. 

In the morning, when they arrive at work wearing the same clothes, they get catcalls and whistles from Barry, Wally, and H.R. Cisco only responds by shooting finger guns while Iris is fondly rolling her eyes.


End file.
